COMPLICATED
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Um Crossover em Universo Alternativo com os personagens de Saint Seiya e Shurato.
1. Out of place

**COMPLICATED**

(Wanda Scarlet)

**Capítulo** **1 – "Out of Place"**

**Ainda faltava mais de um mês para terminar as aulas, mas ele já sentia o costumeiro tédio de final de ano.**

**Nas mãos, o formulário de matrícula do colégio passava por um rápido exame de seus olhos.**

"**Esses colégios pagos..." pensou aborrecido voltando a guardar o documento no envelope "Os exames finais nem chegaram e eles já enviam a ficha de matrícula do ano seguinte"**

**Fechou os olhos e recostou-se melhor na cadeira enquanto massageava as têmporas devido à leve dor-de-cabeça.**

"**E essa dor que não passa!"**

**Voltou a abrir os olhos observando o fichário aberto sobre a mesa.**

**Estava com um problema. E um bem irritante.**

**Tinha um trabalho para fazer o qual não tinha nem a mínima idéia de por onde começar. E esse era o problema que desencadeou aquela dor: um texto de no mínimo setenta linhas sobre o que pretendia fazer depois de terminar o colegial.**

**Não sabia dizer se esse tema era mero acaso do destino ou puro sadismo de um certo virginiano.**

"**Às vezes acho que ele lê pensamentos"**

**Sorriu ao lembrar-se do professor que havia requisitado aquilo, realmente às vezes parecia que ele tinha um sexto sentido para saber exatamente onde estava o ponto fraco de cada aluno e como explorá-lo da pior forma. Gai não fazia a menor idéia do que faria dali um ano, quando terminasse o colegial. Universidade? Seria uma opção fácil se ele soubesse 'o que' cursar, mas nem sequer a faculdade que faria havia escolhido. Arranjar um emprego qualquer e viver disso o resto da vida? Ah, claro! Como se os pais fossem permitir que seu único filho, considerado o gênio da família, começasse a trabalhar em qualquer coisa que não denotasse o status que se espera de um membro da família Kuroki.**

**E foi assim, misturando o tédio do final de ano com a preocupação com seu futuro que aquelas terríveis dores-de-cabeça começaram havia algum tempo. O trabalho do professor só viera pra colocar mais 'lenha na fogueira'.**

**Os olhos desviaram-se para o envelope com o emblema da escola.**

"**Nem sei se quero estudar ano que vem, como é que vou saber se quero estudar nesse colégio?"**

**Pegou o envelope e colocou-o no meio do fichário fechando-o em seguida e guardando-os na pasta sobre a cadeira ao lado. Ficou parado olhando para um ponto qualquer na rua através das grandes janelas da lanchonete sem, contudo, ver alguma coisa. Os pensamentos perdidos naquela estranha sensação de estar perdendo algo.**

"**Às vezes não ter um objetivo definido para o futuro faz com que percamos o presente..."**

----------oOo----------oOo ----------oOo ----------oOo ----------

**Chegou apressada, e atrasada, na lanchonete em que trabalha meio período. Sem se deter em nada, foi direto para trás do balcão guardar a mochila com os livros e colocou a cara na janelinha que dava para a cozinha enquanto punha o avental.**

**- Sinto muito pelo atraso, Mel. Eu tentei, mas não consegui sair mais cedo. – começou a desculpar-se enquanto colocava o avental de trabalho que é o uniforme – Eu fico uma hora depois do expediente conferindo o estoque pra compensar, tah? – falava apressada ao lado da janela – Ou melhor, faço o estoque da semana toda! – guardou o bloco para anotar os pedidos num dos bolsos do avental – Qualquer coisa que compense o atraso pra você não descontar do meu salário. Esse mês eu preciso do dinheiro completo, nem um centavo a menos. Diz que aceita, por favor!**

**Com a cara mais angelical e os olhos mais suplicantes que era capaz de fazer, a garota pedia à cozinheira, e dona, da lanchonete uma chance de reparar o atraso de mais de uma hora que tivera.**

**Trabalhava como garçonete ali há quase cinco meses. Todo dia depois da aula andava, ou corria no caso de hoje, sete quadras do colégio até a lanchonete e iniciava seu período. A dona do estabelecimento, senhora Melinda, era uma antiga vizinha de uma das casas onde morara e dera-lhe esse emprego, o seu primeiro.**

**- Marin! – chamou-lhe a atenção a velha senhora se dirigindo à janelinha – Que menina mais lamurienta você está me saindo, heim! Depois a gente vê isso do seu atraso. Pega. – entregou uma pequena jarra de suco para ela – Pedido da mesa quatro. Pra ontem garota! – e virou as costas despachando a moça e voltando aos seus afazeres com seus ajudantes na cozinha.**

**Com um sorriso de satisfação por não ter levado a bronca esperada, Marin tratou de preparar a bandeja para a mesa designada.**

"**Ainda bem que Mel está de bom humor hoje" pensou feliz enquanto pegava uma caneta e rumava para as mesas com a bandeja equilibrada com o copo de suco numa das mãos.**

"**Bem...se o pedido é 'pra ontem', quer dizer que o cliente já está esperando há um tempo." Detestava servir os clientes com atraso, costumavam ser pouco educados quando seu pedido demorava, e com razão.**

**A alguns passos da mesa quatro estacou ao ver o cliente que esperava com uma cara de 'poucos amigos'.**

"**Um playboy do KAD, só pra ajudar no meu dia" pensou irritada enquanto olhava atenta para os lados em busca de rostos conhecidos entre os clientes sentados nas outras mesas. Suspirou aliviada quando constatou que nenhuma das pessoas que pensava estava ali "Pelo menos nenhum deles está aqui. Não quero nem ver o que aconteceria se os garotos encontrassem esse cara"**

**Com passos decididos, Marin dirigiu-se até a mesa do 'ilustre' cliente. Dentre todos os tipos de pessoas que poderiam aparecer naquela lanchonete, um aluno do Colégio Katsuhiro Aizen Daidouji (KAD) é uma das poucas pessoas menos bem vindas ali. Não que houvesse má vontade dela ou de qualquer um no estabelecimento em atender gente como ele, mas como trata-se de um local de encontro de vários jovens, corre-se o risco de um dos rapazes da escola em que Marin estuda aparecerem e querer 'colocar um playboy como ele no seu devido lugar' só por diversão. **

"**Principalmente uma certa pessoa..." pensou enquanto continuava sua caminhada em direção à mesa quatro. **

----------oOo----------oOo ----------oOo ----------oOo ----------

**- Aqui está seu pedido, senhor. – a voz da garçonete tirou-o de seus pensamentos – Sinto muito pela demora. – sorriu amável para ele.**

**O rapaz observou os gestos precisos da moça enquanto servia o suco. E sua expressão de 'poucos amigos' mudou para a costumeira feição suave a agradável de sempre.**

**Mas se ele tivesse prestado um pouco mais de atenção teria notado que os gestos e o sorriso amável dela eram... 'precisos demais'.**

**- Tudo bem. – respondeu calmo, um leve sorriso no rosto – Não demorou nada.**

**- Gostaria de mais alguma coisa?**

**- Não, por enquanto.**

**- Então com licença. – fez uma mesura – chame quando precisar.**

**- Obrigado.**

**A garçonete se retirou indo atender as outras mesas. O rapaz tomou um gole do suco, os pensamentos de antes novamente tomando sua cabeça e deixando-o a 'quilômetros dali'.**

**Um pouco depois, no balcão, Marin terminava de passar os pedidos para a cozinha. Então observou discretamente o cliente da mesa quatro novamente, uma expressão um pouco sombria no rosto.**

"**Espero que não fique muito playboy, uma briga com o pessoal daqui não seria bom para os negócios"**

----------oOo----------oOo ----------oOo ----------oOo ----------

**Sem a menor cerimônia, largou a mochila do lado da cadeira que puxou para sentar-se. O sorriso jovial de sempre no rosto, a respiração alterada pelas duas quadras que correra para chegar ali.**

**- Toh vendo que pediu sem mim outra vez. – comentou bem humorado observando o copo vazio sobre a mesa.**

**- Quando você chegar no horário isso não vai mais acontecer. – falou frio sem nem levantar os olhos do texto que lia.**

**- Ah Gai! Não fique com essa cara. Eu cheguei, não cheguei?**

**- É... – largou a revista sobre a mesa e olhou para o amigo com uma expressão divertida, não conseguia ficar sério ou bravo perto de Shurato por muito tempo – Esqueci que tem sempre a 'terrível' opção de você não aparecer e eu ser forçado a ir para o treino sozinho na maior tranqüilidade. – comentou sarcástico com um meio sorriso nos lábios – E então? O que vai ser dessa vez? Abdução alienígena ou encontro com a máfia? Qual o motivo para seu atraso?**

**Shurato** **só riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos olhando ao redor distraidamente antes de voltar a fitar o amigo.**

**- Qual o problema com meus motivos? Todos são bem sérios. – falou convicto.**

**- Ah, sim... muito sérios! – comentou irônico o rapaz e olhou para o lado disfarçando um sorriso mais largo. Então voltou-se para ele com um brilho divertido nos olhos, mas sem o sorriso – Como daquela vez em que você encontrou o Brandon Lee, filho do Bruce Lee, e o ajudou a escolher o local para as filmagens do novo filme dele?**

**O outro só riu com gosto e respondeu ainda rindo.**

**- Pô, eu sou fã do cara! Não ia deixar de ajudá-lo só pra evitar vinte minutinhos de atraso na academia. – olhava para o amigo com uma inocência cômica brilhando no olhar.**

**Gai** **não pôde evitar um riso abafado com isso.**

**- Vinte 'minutinhos' que renderam vinte horas de treinamento especial depois do horário com o sensei Dohko em pessoa.**

**Na academia de artes marciais que os dois freqüentavam havia dois mestres que davam treinamento de elite: Aioros (grego) e Dohko (chinês). Os dois eram igualmente habilidosos e fortes, mas o chinês com certeza era o mais rígido em sua disciplina. Com o simpático apelido de 'Tigre de Rosan' e a fama de carniceiro entre os alunos, é o último sensei que alguém gostaria de ter como disciplinador na hora de uma falha.**

**Shurato** **pagou com uma hora para cada minuto de atraso que teve naquele dia. Só voltou para casa na metade do dia seguinte, passando toda a noite, madrugada e manhã no dojo sob a tutela do Tigre de Rosan em 'treinamento especial'. Gai pensou que depois disso o amigo melhoraria sua pontualidade, mas enganara-se, Shurato continuou o mesmo: sempre atrasado para quase tudo.**

**- Se fosse você não ria. Depois daquele castigo com o Tigre fiquei dez vezes mais forte! – os olhos brilhavam de entusiasmo, estreitou-os ameaçadoramente e prometeu firme para o colega – Não haverá empate entre nós no próximo torneio!**

**O rapaz apenas fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça sorrindo enquanto guardava a revista na pasta, divertido com o espírito combativo sempre alerta de Shurato. "Ele não muda mesmo..."**

**- Espero que sim... – voltou a fitá-lo e mudou de assunto – Por que marcou pra gente se encontrar aqui antes de ir pro dojo? – fez uma pausa avaliando como o amigo, descaradamente, tentava fingir que não sabia do que estava falando. Estreitou os olhos e perguntou ameaçador já antevendo onde aquilo ia dar – Não está pensando em arranjar confusão outra vez, não é Shurato Hidaka?**

**- Confusão? Quê isso Gai! – fez-se de ofendido, mas não conseguiu conter o leve sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios – Eu não arranjo confusão, você sabe.**

**- Claro que sei, é a confusão que arranja você, né? – diante do falso jeito inocente do outro, cruzou os braços – O que quer que seja, não conte comigo. – avisou categórico olhando para o lado com a expressão impassível de sempre.**

**- Ah Gai! Não venha falar que... – começou a dizer, mas não pôde concluir, pois sua voz sumiu diante da jovem que apareceu ao lado da mesa deles.**

**- A sua conta, Senhor. – disse amavelmente colocando a nota com o valor da conta sobre a mesa em frente de Gai.**

**O rapaz tirou algumas notas do bolso e jogou sobre o papel enquanto a garçonete pegava o copo vazio equilibrando-o sobre a bandeja em uma das mãos.**

**- Obrigado. – sorriu para a ruiva e levantou-se pegando sua pasta – Vamos Shurato.**

**Mas Shurato não o ouviu, estava impressionado demais com a garçonete que recolhia o dinheiro e se afastava para o balcão.**

**- Vamos Shurato! – repediu mais firme ao ver que o amigo não se movia.**

**- Nossa! Você viu que gata? – falou para o amigo ao levantar-se sem desviar os olhos da ruiva do outro lado atrás do balcão – Agora sei porque você não pegou muito no meu pé pelo atraso. – comentou sorrindo enquanto seguia o amigo para fora da lanchonete.**

**- Não peguei muito no seu pé porque não adianta. – respondeu sério ao saírem pra rua.**

**- Ah! Mas você tem que concordar que aquela ruiva é bonitinha. – cutucou o amigo com o cotovelo e instigou-o malicioso – Aposto que gostou de eu ter marcado da gente se encontrar lá. Vai, pode admitir Gai, sou seu amigo.**

**- Às vezes me pergunto se você consegue enxergar algo além de garotas e lutas... – comentou calmo como para si mesmo continuando a andar.**

**- Claro que eu enxergo, mas as melhores coisas... – foi interrompido pelo braço de Gai esticado na altura de seu peito impedindo que continuasse a andar. Olhou para o amigo – O quê...?**

**- Shhhhh... – sibilou baixinho o outro enquanto permanecia imóvel observando tudo ao redor.**

**Estavam no meio de uma estreita viela entre dois prédios, o local estava meio escuro pela sombra projetada pelo dois edifícios naquele fim de tarde. Shurato entendeu a atitude do amigo e também ficou sério prestando atenção ao mínimo som ou movimento. **

**Os dois permaneciam em alerta esperando algo, ou 'alguém'...**

_**Continua...**_

**(Wanda Scarlet)**


	2. Welcome to my life

_**COMPLICATED**_

**Capítulo 2 – "Welcome to my life"**

**(Wanda Scarlet)**

_Querido irmão,_

_Sei que quando ler isso vai estar preparando-se para a viagem. E não consigo expressar em palavras a alegria que isso me traz. Você de volta. Há muito tempo ansiamos por esse dia, e agora ele está mais próximo do que nunca._

_Acho que contei para você por telefone como as coisas estão aqui. Não aconteceram muitas coisas desde então, apenas que falta pouco mais de um mês para as férias, isso ocupa eu e mamãe. Você sabe, agora que ela também tem aquele emprego como professora, essa época do ano é uma das mais movimentadas no trabalho._

_Ah! Queria falar dos nossos amigos. Quando contei a eles que você estava voltando ficaram animados, principalmente Seiya. Ele disse que você lhe deve dinheiro, mencionou uma aposta feita algum tempo atrás, mas não entrou em detalhes comigo._

_Quando você vier..._

**------oOo------oOo------oOo------oOo------oOo------oOo------**

**Guardou a carta de Shun na mochila, não precisava continuar a leitura. Era a décima vez que lia aquelas palavras, sabia o que vinha depois. Algumas promessas das coisas que fariam assim que chegasse e um aviso de que buscariam-no na estação.**

**Recostou-se melhor no assento da cabine e deixou seu olhar perder-se no horizonte através da janela do trem.**

**"Quando pensamos ter chegado o fim, voltamos ao começo..." pensou.**

**- Que cara mais triste! – a voz doce interrompeu seus pensamentos – Você está voltando para casa, anime-se Ikki!**

**Esboçando um meio sorriso, voltou os olhos para o assento a sua frente.**

**Se houvesse mais alguém na cabine acharia que ele era algum louco para ficar encarando o nada daquele jeito. Mas nunca se importou com a opinião alheia, e não seria agora que via nitidamente aquela pessoa que ia se importar.**

**Bem ali, na sua frente, uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros olhava sorridente para ele. Uma jovem que não poderia estar ali.**

**Esmeralda.**

**- Não achei que você vinha junto. – disse suave não se furtando à sensação de paz que contemplar aquele rosto trazia para seu coração.**

**Como se fosse possível, o sorriso dela tornou-se mais brilhante..**

**- Queria fazer uma surpresa.**

**Não resistindo, abriu um sorriso também.**

**- Você está sempre me fazendo surpresas, não é?**

**Ela riu. O som fazendo seu coração apertar-se. Como amava aquele som... o som do riso dela...**

**- Mas você fica lindo quando está surpreso... – argumentou docemente.**

**Fechou os olhos, uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo canto de um deles, o sorriso ainda curvando-lhe os lábios.**

**Era sempre assim...**

**Quando voltou a abri-los, ela já não estava mais lá.**

**Suspirou.**

**Não importava o quanto impossível fosse, ou o quanto soubesse que não poderia estar conversando de verdade com Esmeralda. Ainda assim não podia se furtar a ter aquelas conversas.**

**Fruto de suas lembranças mais felizes, produto de sua mente abalada pela perda, encontro transcendental. Não importa quais os meios utilizados por aquele espectro para incorporar a aparência, voz e jeito de Esmeralda, nada disso importa para ele desde que... desde que ao menos mais uma vez pudesse experimentar a paz que a presença dela ainda traz para seu coração atormentado...**

**------oOo------oOo------oOo------oOo------oOo------oOo------**

**A estação não estava muito lotada, a temporada de viagens ainda não havia começado. Desembarcou ali trazendo a mochila, sua única bagagem, pendurada pelas duas alças em um dos ombros.**

**Com o olhar atento buscava os rostos conhecidos.**

**- Procurando alguém? – uma voz familiar disse ao seu lado.**

**Girou o corpo ficando de frente para o jovem que o encarava sorrindo.**

**- Já encontrei. – respondeu devolvendo o sorriso.**

**Os irmãos abraçaram-se fortemente, a tristeza que o tempo em que ficaram separados sendo banida completamente.**

**- Senti sua falta, irmão. – disse emocionado.**

**- Sinto muito pela espera, Shun. – desculpou-se terminando o abraço e encarando intrigado o irmão menor – Veio sozinho?**

**- Não. – respondeu ainda sorrindo emocionado – Os outros ficaram no carro.**

**Ikki ajeitou a mochila no ombro e começou a caminhar para a saída da estação.**

**- Quem mais veio?**

**- Shiryu tinha treino, então viemos nós três.**

**- E de que vieram?**

**- De carro.**

**O rapaz estacou no meio do caminho, uma sensação de alarme invadindo sua mente.**

**- Um táxi, eu espero. – mais ditou do que concluiu.**

**- Para que se temos com quem pegar carona? – e deu de ombros continuando a caminhar – Além do mais ele ficaria muito chateado com uma coisa dessas.**

**Alcançou o irmão e olhou-o de forma reprovadora.**

**- Tem idéia do quão curta sua vida ficou ao entrar no mesmo carro que ele? Eu já te disse que atrás de um volante o nosso amigo é um completo maluco.**

**- Eu sei que está preocupado com minha segurança irmão. – disse rindo – Mas não precisa, ele mudou bastante desde aquela época. Até já tirou a carteira de motorista para poder dirigir dentro da lei. – argumentou.**

**- Shun, carteira de motorista no caso dele chama-se porte de arma. – resmungou ainda contrariado. Não gostava de que o irmão pegasse carona com o único amigo louco que tinham.**

**O rapaz de cabelos verdes conteve uma gargalhada diante da piada, parecia que Ikki continuava o mesmo de sempre...**

**Saíram da estação para a calçada.**

**- E onde está a máquina da morte? – perguntou olhando para os carros estacionados ao lado da calçada.**

**- Lá. – apontou para um veículo não muito longe.**

**Ikki não conseguiu evitar uma careta contrariada enquanto seguia o irmão por entre os muitos pedestres que iam e vinham àquela hora. Logo adiante, ao lado do carro branco estacionado, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos balançava o braço freneticamente para chamar a atenção deles, mas chamando mais a atenção das pessoas que passavam.**

**"Seiya. Discreto como sempre." pensou divertido, gostava do jeito animado do amigo.**

**Então seu olhar foi atraído para o outro rapaz que estava encostado displicentemente no carro de braços cruzados, era com aquele ali que se preocupava. Afinal de contas... Hyoga e carro, nunca foi uma mistura muito boa. **

"**E uma carteira de motorista não mudaria isso. Nem em um milhão de anos..."**


End file.
